Alanna:Shang Dragon
by Blinken F.K.A Lady Arianna
Summary: What if Alanna had become Shang??? Second Chapter UP...PG 13 for action in next xh. and prob. omance, or swearing
1. The Shang Dragon

Hi guyz, I know my last story sucked, but you gotta read this one. All of th characters belong to Tamora Pierce. Oh well Read and Review!!!

****

Chapter One: The Shang Dragon

"Father why can't I become a Shang?" Asked a four-year old girl with piercingly purple eyes and flaming copper hair to her father who was sitting at his desk starring at an ancient artifact.

"Because you are a true noble girl." At this the child scowled, even at such a young age the girl wished she had been the boy out of her brother and her. She loved fighting, it was fun. She wanted to be either a Shang or a Lady Knight.

"Please, I'm only four, the Shang Leopard says its ok

"Fine, if it gets you off my back, ok, tell your brother and Maude." At this the girl ran away happily, to see her twin brother and the person who had taught her a lot to know in her life.

16 years later (A/N: I don't know how long they train)

"Did you know Jon, the Shang Dragon is coming."

"The Shang Dragon... he must be amazing."

"Of course, he's the Shang Dragon, a Dragon is the most amazing mythical beast." Prince Jonathon and his two most trusted friends, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, and Sir Gareth of Naxen the Younger, were in the royal library, talking about the arrival of the brand new Shang Dragon.

"He must be around forty." Jon stated clad in a silk white shirt and navy blue breeches with his black hair trimmed perfectly right below his ears and his sapphire eyes shining, he couldn't wait to see the famed Shang Dragon!

At that moment, one of Jon's other friends Thom of Trebond ran into the room.

"Jon, Raoul, Gary, The Shang Dragon might be coming today." He said as he sat down in a chair out of breath. His copper hair was mussed and his purple eyes were shining.

People on the street whispered about the stranger riding on the street in front of them.

"Could it be the Shang Dragon?" The person wore a plain pair of white breeches, and white top. Their hair was cut short to the earlobes, so only a little of their red hair was showing, but their violet eyes took in everything around them.

"I can't believe it. Today? Really, are you sure Thom." Gary said in amazement, they had just gotten the news today.

"As sure as ever." Thom replied.

"I can't believe, today of all days. I don't know what to do. But he will probably be tired so I don't have to take him around the palace today." Jon said. He would have to take the Shang Dragon around the palace, if not because he was a Shang but out of respect.

"Now, you of all people, Prince Jonathon, should know not to assume things like if a person is going to be tired and if they are male or female, considering you have lived in court for your whole entire life." Said a female voice from the shadows.

"What?" Jon asked the person. 

At this a person walked out of the shadows. She had violet breeches on with a violet shirt, with a pair of diamond earbobs on.

"Alanna?" Thom said questionably.

"Who else would it be, a long lost cousin?" Alanna of Trebond said sarcastically.

"And what would you know about the Shang Dragon, sister dear?" 

"A lot, thank you very much."

"Like?" Jon and Gary said impatiently.

"Thom, do you remember where I've been for the past sixteen years?"

"You are not the Shang Dragon, Lady Alanna." Jon stated. Alanna's eyes turned crystal (A/N: Remember this from someone), she was getting mad. 

"And why not?" She asked.

"Becuase your a girl, and you've only been training for sixteen years."

DING, DNG, DING. That was the Bell, the ball was in one hour.

"We'll see if you are truly the Dragon at the ball tonight, Alanna of Trebond." Jon said as he left the room to go get ready.

Read and Review. Gimme ten reviews and I'll put up the next two chapters. K? Cya , 

Lady Arianna


	2. Explanations

Sup everyone, herez the Second chapter, O by the way this was typed at 11:30 so sry if it stinx. And my other story (The Kel one) next chapter will be up soon. Oh, I do not own any of the following characters, Tamora Pierce does, but I own the whole story line.

__

Blah~means person thinking

Blah~means Faithful is speaking, dont complain pleez

"Blah"~You can guess

Chapter Two~Explanations

Thom of Trebond stared at the wall in his room. Could his twin sister be the true Shang Dragon? He remembered that she had left to become a Shang when they were four, but their family had lost contact with her by the time the twins were ten. Since she was so good at fighting the Shang Dragon had taken her under his wing. But was she so good that she was the new Shang Dragon?

"Thom is it true? Is your sister really the Shang Dragon?" Jonathon of Conte asked. He didn't believe that this small twenty-year-old girl (Thom had mentioned she was his twin) could be the Shang Dragon. If she had Thom's fighting skills she would probably be the Shang Turtle.

"I don't know. She left Trebond when she was four. We lost all contact with her by the time she was ten. I remember that she was taken by the Shang Dragon as...like a Squire you could say, but she was only ten. Her last letter she mentioned her going to Corus so she couldn't write, and then she was going to travel around with the Shang Dragon. Which means you would've seen them." Thom informed Jon, ending curtly.

"The last time I saw the Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon, was when I was thirteen, ten years ago. He had a person with him, who was very good, but they seemed like a boy to me. And I was sick for the introductions. I didn't meet the person personally though; they left after two days." Jon said remembering that meeting. All he remembered about the person was they had odd eyes. That was why he thought it was weird that Alanna said she was the Shang Dragon.

JKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKL

Alanna the Shang Dragon stood by the mirror in her room. She was wearing a long violet dress with diamonds that sparkled at the edge. The bottom flared out, so she couldn't see her feet and it rustled as she moved. Her hair was in a simple bun with small diamonds around her hair. Alanna's shoes were a simple purple color with no heels. _Thank the Goddess that Lalasa said she would make some of it for free, I would be broke without her. _Alanna thought, Lalasa had been kind to her since they met when the Shang Dragon had been buying clothes for her when they went to Corus when she was ten. Lalasa had always been nice to her since. 

You also wouldn't be able to look so good, or even act like a girl. Faithful, her cat, commented. Alanna had found him when she had been traveling to Corus, she was first spited by the color of his eyes, they were just like hers, purple. His meows seemed like talking to her, and while he was usually annoying, he sometimes gave useful info. And considering what's happening tonight, you better be grateful.

"Shuttup. I need to go to see brother and inform him about the last couple years." Alanna answered. With that she left the room in full stride.

JKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKL

Jonathon sat with Thom, Raoul, Gary and Alex thinking. Each was excited, except Raoul, about the ball for different reasons. Jon was excited, because he wanted to see if Alanna was really who she said she was. And if she was, he would be amazed, finally a court lady who likes to fight. Thom was excited to see his sister again. They hadn't talked since they were four, and back then they were really close. Gary was happy that he would see Lady Cimorene for the second time. She was beautiful, and she had talked to him. Alex had heard the gossip that the Shang Dragon would be introduced, and he really wanted to meet him/her. He heard the person had just been made the Dragon as the last, Liam, had died a year ago. _But that was just court gossip_, he thought. Raoul hated balls with a passion. The only somewhat happy thought was that he might be placed to sit near Alanna, she sounded interesting, and not like the dull blond he sat next to last ball. {No offense to blonds}

"Is Thom in here?" Said a female voice from the hallway.

"One second Alanna." Thom answered. He knew the voice of his twin immediately. He stood up, silenced the boys questions and left he room, closing the door behind him, it sounded like this was going to be private.

Thom stared at the lady in front of him. She wasn't like the girl that ducked him in the pond when they were younger, nor was she like the person he saw 45 minutes ago.

Alanna looked at her twin. He had certainly grown up. She hadn't really looked at him before, but she had just seen red hair, purple eyes. He had stubble of a beard, and he had more muscle on him, then she had thought he would get, he looks somewhat handsome. He was wearing a pair of fancy breeches, proving him to be a Knight of the realm. But he still had his violet eyes, I guess they never fade, thinking of her own purple eyes. 

"Thom, I think I need to inform you of what happened in the past ten years." 

"Yes I think that would be reasonable, sister. Why dont you fill me in for the past sixteen years. The letters you sent us weren't, lets just say, very informative." He commented.

"Ok, brother dearest. Ummm... lets see. You know I started the Shang when I was four. When I was nine, the Shang dragon came around the area we stayed at, the Shang Leopard, and a couple other Shang members, and kids. He found me to be very strong, and very good at fighting. So he decided, instead of me becoming complacent {To comfortable remember Lord Wyldon said this}, and being bored at lessons, he picked me up, and I learned more things, and I ended up traveling around with him. When I first went to Corus I was uhh..."

"Ten. We know this; I already heard this from Jon." Thom informed her as they walked down a long hallway perfect for roaming couples.

"But he was sick, anyway, I became very good, and well, as you probably know he died a year and a half ago. Around three moths ago I did a test, something like the Ordeal, after that I became the Shang Dragon, my destiny." They had come to a dead end and started moving to the ballroom.

"Just like that. I can't believe it. My sister, the famed Shang Dragon. You know everyone thinks you're a boy. Jon Raoul and Gary were saying, 'I can't wait till he comes,' and 'I'll have to take him around the place, I think that is just what you wanted it to be like Alanna." Thom said, somewhat rudely.

Alanna blushed; Thom was the only one that she had confided her wish to, her wish that she was a boy. _And he remembers, Mithros why does he have to have such a good memory._ Alanna thought.

"Well you must go prove Jon wrong, I will meet you there, I have to go in a different entrance, or did you forget you have to be announced." Thom said sarcastically. 

"Ohhh... that's why I have to wear this fancy dress, instead breeches." Alanna replied.

"That was actually what I expected you to wear." Thom mumbled a bit too loud. He instantly ducked, for fear of being punched.

"Now would you think I would ruin your perfect appearance brother dearest?"

Thom snorted and walked away. Alanna held her breath and walked towards the herald. She wasn't ready to be shown to the whole court, but she didn't have much of a choice. So as the Herald shouted her name. She walked through the open gold doors.

JKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKLJKL

"Alanna of Trebond, Shang Dragon."

Jon looked up amazed, and partly entranced. Gods was she beautiful. And she was telling the truth.

"See Jon, she wasn't lying." Thom said from behind Jon. "Oh, by the way, you might not want to fall in love with her. She is MY sister, and the Shang DRAGON. She is not a one nightstand, nor is she going to be one of the baffle~brained court ladies already in love with you. Watch out."

"Believe me I am, but leave me some slack, I am a boy, and I can't help who I like. I mean look at the men already flocking towards her." Jon was right there were men all around Alanna, she was in the middle of trying to get out of the mess when someone called

"I guess the Shang has been deteriorating, now that they let a LADY be the one and only Dragon." Alanna looked at the man, as did everyone else in the room, there was complete silence.

"Ralon." 

I just love writing Cliffhangers, itz fun, minus the fact that I suck at them. Next ten reviews next chapter, life is way toooo busy for my liking. Harysk, whatever your new name is, you better give this a good review or else....(And you better be in school next week (O and this is over 1600 words :P )) O well, 

Lady Arianna signing off.....


End file.
